Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 13 seal.]] Sebastian, notably, has black fingernails. The back of his left hand contains the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 17 Details of Sebastian's demonic form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He faithfully follows and carries out every one of Ciel's orders, while ensuring that the Phantomhive household runs smoothly(he even had intercourse with a nun for Ciel) . He does not sleep—for demons deem it as a form of luxury—and thus, he frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 3 One of his quirks is that he will always respond to Ciel's demands with the saying "Yes, my lord." Sebastian predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and had, at one point, deliberately delayed saving Ciel for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian usually expresses his diabolic nature through his dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 He is often critical of his master and how he treats his workers,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 9 but he has admitted that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian views money as "rubbish" and "materialistic."Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 63, page 6 He is also proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a great and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 41 Moreover, he profoundly adores cats and had kept at least thirteen hidden in his wardrobe to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He regards humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. He is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 24 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and he has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl." Therefore, he assumed the form of a butler until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel (which used to be his dog's name) for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of being an earl; Ciel in turn taught him how a butler fit for the Phantomhive household should act. Sebastian also learned how to properly cope with Ciel's spoiled behavior; from time to time, he had to discipline Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but he did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were. Seeing Ciel's hesitation, he attempted to devour him. He stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room. Ciel complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea, but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he has been unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, My Lord." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 21 * "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 40 * "I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 43'' * "Young master. Forgive me. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace . . . I do not know how I should atone for this . . . I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."Kuroshitsuji, manga, chapter 4 pages 46-47 * "A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 2 * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 10 * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 * (About Finnian) "I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?" * "I have had enough. In times like these, yes . . . I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair. I must hurry . . . to the place where she awaits me . . . to her. I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist over there, but . . . they leave much to be desired."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 20-22 * "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 32-34 * (To Grell Sutcliff) "From the time . . . my master called me 'Sebastian' . . . that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 28-29 * (While stepping on Grell Sutcliff's face) "I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 15 * "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair . . . and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it . . . no matter the manner of human."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 23 * (To Frances Midford, about Ciel Phantomhive) "The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 32-33 * (To the other Phantomhive servants) "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 * (To Agni) "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike . . . those beings called humans."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 21-23 * (To Agni) "Did you say . . . friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 27 * (To William T. Spears) "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 * (To William T. Spears) "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls . . . shall I lend you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 30-31 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 12 * (To Beast) "Why not forget just for the tonight? Drown in pleasure . . . and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 36 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 28-31 * (To Elizabeth Midford, about Grell Sutcliff) "He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 19 * (To Ronald Knox) "Young’uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 * "How interesting... Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 23-24 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, page 4 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 32-33 * (To Undertaker) "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' . . . it is beautiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-12 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "Ah, my master. You're misunderstanding something. What I find most entertaining now . . . is playing the butler in my game with you. It's not behaving like a frenzied beast. However, if that's how you like me . . . I'll act accordingly. Because I'm one hell of a butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "The candle burns away to keep its flame alive — not unlike a human being. An inconstant flame that flickers dangerously in a gust of wind and is extinguished all too soon. But, that is what makes them all the more beautiful."''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 30-32'' * "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 * {To Ciel Phantomhive) "Your greed knows no bounds Young Master."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 * (About Queen Victoria) "As expected of her majesty—even her selfishness is at a royal level." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 * (Thinking about Ciel Phantomhive's orders) "Ohh — dear master. I am afraid you have the wrong impression. My greatest amusement at the moment, you see, is the game I, while bound by my butler livery, am playing against you. So it would not do to act on impulse and behave like a beast. However, if you are particular to my being such a devil . . . I shall act accordingly. For I am a devil of a butler." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "If you disappear, I will be most distressed and worried. Because if my master is not here, I wouldn’t be able to be your butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107.5, page 33 * (To Edward Midford) "I have seen a great many churches and temples laid to waste in religious wars, all in the name of shaking the faith of the believers. But they were nothing more than symbols. Even if they were decimated, the effect was only temporary. On the contrary, their ruin could even intensify the zeal of the people. The more emotions are oppressed, the more they tend to flare up. That is the kind of creature man is, do you not agree?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 117, pages 24-25 * "Human hearts are quite irksome, you see. Unlike the flesh, you cannot see or touch a human heart. And not even a devil or god can bind the heart of another in the truest sense of the word."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 117, page 27 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Sebastian is the most popular character in the series, with 4014 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * On Sebastian's grave, his epitaph included the following inscriptions: "To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name; Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. * Whenever Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form; in the anime, he appears as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * Sebastian's last name originates from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment," signifying his contract with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, a French inquistor who wrote a classification of demons of Hell from the demon Berith while exorcising a nun.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis * Yana Toboso's unit to measure her characters is "1 Sebastian." * In early drafts, Sebastian's hair was styled with a 7:3 ratio parting.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 92 But because Yana Toboso's editorial staff and colleagues did not like the hairstyle, she had to move his parting into the middle.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 94 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian ru:Себастьян Микаэлис Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Phantomhive Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical